O culpado é o coelinho fofinho
by pscaroline
Summary: Kamus um detetive um colinho malvado pscopáta


Era uma noite fria com céu estrelado, alguém corria desesperado pelas ruas da França, esse alguém trajava um terno, calças e sapatos pretos, seu cabelo eram longos e sedosos, ele corria porque alguém estava perseguindo

Era uma noite fria com céu estrelado, alguém corria desesperado pelas ruas da _França_, esse alguém trajava um terno, calças e sapatos pretos, seu cabelo eram longos e sedosos, ele corria porque alguém estava perseguindo. Minutos depois ele e o cara suspeito estavam na ponte, no meio da noite escura escuta-se o barulho de um tiro.

No dia seguinte, todos os jornais estavam falando sobre o assassinato que ocorrera na noite anterior. Um Detetive que foi designado a solucionar o mistério estava presente analisando os fatos, era ruivo, de olhos na cor mel, porte físico um tanto que excelente, trajava uma blusa e uma calça social na cor branca, e se chamava _Kamus lauriê Franchinê_ .

Ele no meio de suas pesquisas sobre o assassinado ele fala para _Karla diani Chisthofe _sua secretária, que estava ao seu lado segurando uma prancheta:

- Senhorita Carla, então esse é _Milo vonduquer mirror? _

- Sim senhor!

- Por favor confirme os meus dados: ele é um jovem empresário, iria fazer vinte e oito anos hoje, vem de uma família bem sucedida, não tem nehuma passagem na delegacia, era respeitado!

- Sim senhor _Kamus _ _Lauriê!_

- Então Senhorita, providencie uma entrevista com os familiares dele, por gentileza!

- É pra já! – diz a secretaria radiante

_Karla _ é uma jovem muito produtiva, tem mil e uma utilidades, Cabelos longos e pretos, sempre traja roupas tipicamente brasileiras, pois ele saio de sua terrinha amada pois consegui esse emprego, ganhava pelo menos cinco mil por mês. Alias ela tinha tudo para gostar do trabalho, o chefe é muito legal, os vizinhos são legais, os mistérios interessantes. Assim é a vida da _Karla_. Com tudo ela consegui uma hora marcada com a Família _vonduquer _. Na hora determinada o detetive compareceu a residência dessa família.Ele bateu na porta a empregada _ Lilty marywaters _ deu passagem para o detetive e sua secretária adentrarem.

- Por favor esperem na sala de estar que logo a senhora _vonduquer _irá descer! – diz a empregada meio sem jeito.

Ambos esperam mais ou um quarto de hora, a senhora _vonduquer _é uma mulher de classe seu cabelo preso em um coque comportado, vestido longo, pele clara, e usava brincos enormes na cor prata.

- Desculpem a demora! – ela fala

- Tudo bem senhora _vonduquer !_

Os três sentaram-se em sofás vermelhos. Kamus olha atentamente o local e diz impassível:

- Senhora _vonduquer_, conte-me o que aconteceu!!

- Sim, era de dia ainda, meu filho tinha acabado de chegar, ele estava feliz porque conseguiu negociações com o Brasil e Japão. Ele tinha tudo para ser feliz, uma namorada que o amava, dinheiro, prestigio, tudo que qualquer um sonha! Mas quando chegou a noite o telefone tocou, ele quem atendeu, não sei o por que mas ele deixou o telefone cair e saio correndo sem dizer nada a ninguém, e hoje eu fiquei sabendo que ele havia sido ... morto! – diz ela deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pela sua pele alva.

Nesse instante uma garotinha de cabelos longos e rosas, que usava uma capa com capus preta feita de seda, aparentava ter treze anos de idade. Kamus fica olhando e pergunta para a senhora:

- Senhora _vonduquer _quem é a pequena? – aponta para a garota

-Ah! Está é uma órfã que eu encontrei na rua a um mês atrás, ela se chama _Chena Cristonpen lee, _por que a pergunta detetive?

- Garotinha por favor venha até aqui! – o homem a chama

Ela chega perto meio tímida. Ele pergunta para ela:

- Mocinha o que você pode me dizer sobre o Senhor milo?

- o Sr.Milo? ele é legal ontem a noite ele tava no quarto dele olhando para uma foto antiga, e parecia perdido daí o telefone tocou , eu quem atendi e dei para ele! – diz ela segurando um coelhinho preto

- E você sabe quem era na foto?

- Hum a pessoa que eu vi na foto era...- ela fica na duvida se conta ou não

- Quem era?

- Era... o Senhor!

- Como assim ? Eu?

- è sim eu vi, você estava usando um paletó preto, e estava numa festa!

- Ta e quem era a pessoa no telefone?

- Eu não sei!

- Era homem ou mulher?

- Homem!

- hum entendo, bem senhoritas o meu trabalho por aqui acabou, eu vou continuar as investigações !

Ele e sua secretaria saem da casa e vão diretamente ao escritório, onde_ Kamus_ resolvia seu mistérios. O jovem se senta em uma cadeira e fala para _Karla_:

- Por favor traga –me um pouco de café _karla_!

Ela fez o que fora mandando, ele bebe o liquido quente lentamente pensando nas informações que conseguira e resolve ir novamente ao local do crime.

Kamus estava no local do crime, não percebeu nada suspeito, encontrou apenas pelos brancos. Recolheu um pouco dos pelos para fazer um análise.

No meio da investigação descobriu que o pelo era de uma espécie muito rara de coelho. Então com essa simples informação fez uma pesquisa nos arquivos da policia para ver os animais exportados para Paris. Pronto o nome do comprador era _Marina Zanirato_, Morava perto da delegacia, O detetive decidiu ir até o local indicado.

Ele bate na porta de mármore, uma jovem abre e pergunta:

- O quem é o senhor e o que desejas?

- Sou _Kamus Lauriê_, sou um detetive. Vim para fazer uma investigação, se quiseres tenho um mandato de investigação!

- O meu Deus! Entre!

Ele entrou na casa, a jovem quem o atendeu guiou ele até a sala de estar e pediu para tal se sentar. Então o jovem detetive começou!

- Quem é você?

- Sou Marina Zanirato!

- Então senhora Marina!

- Senhorita para o senhor!

- Entendo, senhorita marina onde estava na noite do assassinato?

- Assassinato?

- Sim o quem envolveu o senhor _Milo_!

- _Milo_? Ele morreu?

- Sim, o que ele era seu?

- Noivo!

- Meus pêsames

- é né agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado! – fala num sussuro

- Como?

- Não disse nada não!

- Continuando, onde você estava?

- Eu estava, no açougue, era próximo ao local!

- Eu encontrei um pelo de coelho no local!E fiz uma análise, o coelho pertence a você! Estou certo?

- Errado!

- Como?

- eu vendi aquele coelho!

- Porque?

- Ele estava agindo estranho ultimamente, ele me atacou, vendi para uma garotinha que tinha o apelido de Batatinha!

- Onde ela mora?

- A casa ao lado, mas parece que ela também vendeu o coelho, e veio a falecer.

- o que houve com ela?

- Teve seus órgãos internos arrancados e os cabelos raspados!

- Que horror!

- è só isso que eu sei!

- Muito Obrigada Senhorita Zanirato!

Ela vai a casa ao lado, e encontra mãe da jovem e explica o motivo de estar a ali. E a única coisa que descobriu foi que o coelho foi vendido e o dôo morreu! Mas no final ele descobriu o paradeiro do maldito coelho, e local indicado era a mansão dos _vonduquer _.

Finalmente a ficha caiu para Kamus, o coelho era o que a garotinha estanha possuía.Foi correndo para a mansão. Mas a única coisa q encontrou foram cadáveres queimados. Uma raiva se apossou de sua mente e corpo. Mas ele mal sabia que o assassino estava lançando naquele momento um missel nuclear.

Do nada aparece um coelinho fofinho e ele fala:

- Detetive!

- Mas você fala?

- impressionante não?

- Mas como?

- um cientista fez isso!

- Mas porque você matou todos aqueles que foram seus donos?

- porque sim!

- Como pode fazer isso?

- Com as minhas patas e uma mente brilhante não acha?

- idiota! Morra! – pega uma arma que estava em sua calça e atira diretamente na cabeça do animal.

- eu dou uma experiência se esqueceu disso?Nao morro!

- A vai morrer sim! – começa a disparar tipos e mais tiros

- Calado seu humano estúpido!Alias você deveria estar preocupado com o missel nuclear que esta preste a ser lançado daqui quinze minutos!

- Animal!

- humano!

Ambos travam uma luta mortal até que Kamus ataca o bicho no fogo. O coelhinho morreu mas e o misseu? Não tinha mais tempo nem de fugir. Mas correndo pela mansão ele se depara com aquela garota estranha e pergunta:

- mas por que o coelho ano há matou?

- Por que eu me tranquei!

- Venha nós vamos ter que nos esconder no porão!

- Porão? Por que ?

- è uma brincadeira! – ele sorri nervosamente.

- Um sei uma brincadeira, supondo que eu escutei a conversa, um missel esta vindo pra ca e nos vamos morrer! Vamos logo para o sub-solo!

- Vamos!

Eles chegaram ao sub-solo e esperaram, a terra tremeu, parte da casa desabou, todas as pessoas que moravam na cidade morreram carbonizadas. Eles saíram , kamus ao ver tal imagem apenas um sentimento se apossou de sua coração, a solidão.

A menina corre para o meio dos cadáveres, olha para kamus, e diz:

- nossa que cheiro horrível!

- Saia daí, isso é perigoso!

- Perigoso como? Eles estão mortos, não voltaram!

- Garota, por que falas desse jeito?

- Por que sim, vamos andar?

- Sim, quem sabe esse sentimento me abandona!

Eles começaram a andar, ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, kamus estava praticamente traumatizado de ver aquelas pessoas naquele estado, a garota parecia nem ligar apesar de manter sua expressão séria.

- senhor Kamus! Você está pensando na Karla?

- Sim!

- O que ela era sua?

- EU a considerava como minha filha!

- Mas você não pensava somente nela não é?

- Como pode saber?

- Sabendo!

- Menina por que fala como se fosse adulta se ainda és uma criança?

- Humano tolo, a vida do homem é tão curta comparada a vida de certos seres como eu!

- do que está falando?

- Vocês humanos tentam conseguir a imortalidade. Mas imortalidade você não consegue, você já nasce com ela!

Ela se afasta dele e uma luz negra a envolve.Ela se torna uma moça muito bonita. Ele olha espantado para ela e pergunta:

- Quem é você?

Ela o olha com carinho misturado com tristeza e responde:

- Você humanos me chamam... De morte!

Ela desaparece. Deixando o homem sem chão nem teto. Ele decide ir para o Brasil, onde encontra uma garota chamada Kler e ele percebe algo estranho nela e pergunta :

- quem realmente é você?

- Sou a vida!

A morte aparece ao lado dela e diz:

- ela pode ser a vida mas ela não pode devolver a vida de alguém!

- Morte?

- Sim?

- E você pode devolver a vida?

- Não !

- vida e morte?

- sim? – respondem uni sonoro

- eu poderia pelo menos a possibilidade de falar com aminha filha de criação?

- Desculpe! Mas não temos tal poder- a vida responde

- Mas se você fala da Karla ela foi pro céu!

- que Bom! Se Ela está bem não vou mais chorar! – uma lágrima solitária cai por seu rosto – essa é a ultima vez que choro!

E ele vai embora. Passam-se dez anos e as cicatrizes de seu coração ainda não sararam, aquele sentimento de solidão ainda o perseguia, mas ela finalmente entendeu algo. Não se pode querer fazer uma flor morta florescer de novo. Se nem com flores fazia-se isso imagine com pessoas.

Com o tempo ele se casou e teve uma filha, isso foi amenizando aquele sentimento. Mas jamais esqueceria aquela imagem dos cadáveres carbonizados, as imagens da morte e vida! Kamus, conseguiu sobreviver, e continuou sua vida normalmente. Mas Felicia uma jovem da Rússia não o deixava em paz mas não sabia o por que.

O detetive estava no escritório, alguém bate, ele vacilou não atendeu, a pessoa bateu com mais força e logo desistiu, ele pensou que fosse a saudade que vive a lhe persegui.Mas a pessoa que bateu deixou as seguintes palavras fatais: " eu sou a felicidade e não voltarei nunca mais"

Fim


End file.
